oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen King
Exiled Path Somewhere in the far west of Grand Line on a mountainous snow capped island a deep and bellows laught could be heard echoing as large and heavy footsteps shook the very island to its core causing a heavy amount of snow to fall from their resting places and clash together creating an avalanche which did little to bother the colossal sized man known around the world as Frederick Barbarossa the former Giant King and later feared as the Pirate Redbeard, who was currently making his way back to the temporary home he build not to long ago carrying the body of three large deceased sea kings on his shoulders. "Gorogorogorogoro what an eventful harvest today was" He bellowed to himself as he joyously began to imagine the feast he himself will be preparing tonight to gorge himself on something he found himself doing a lot as of late. "It has been quiet a while since I had the opportunity to taste the supply meat of a sea king" he continued with a large grin plastered across his bearded face as he finally broke though the dangerous ravine that in the back of his mind reminded him of the Consequences of letting his anger run amok something he swore wouldn’t happen again. Shaking his head to clear away the dreary thoughts as he neared his location Redbeard gently placed down his harvest and began steadily moving aside the two large stone slabs that he used to block the entrance of a cave he carves with the largest mountain on the island to make his home in, however as he began moving them his mind began to wonder which brought on the memories of his beloved former crew that he selfishly abandoned in a shameful moment of weakness and self doubt. After moving the the final slab away from the entrance and entering with his harvest his eyes could help but drift over towards a single piece of black cloth with the image of a skull with a Redbeard which brought a sad smile to his face before he turned away and began to prepare for his dinner all the while his solemn mind couldn’t help but question the whereabouts and health of his former crew mates who quickly became something akin to a family to him. ---- Outwards in distance of the winter island, a small fleet of large ebony colored galleons-class ship can be seen speeding towards the as for mentioned island with a sense of urgency about them. Stationed upon the main deck of the leading ship is a rather beautiful Crimson-haired woman over looking the fast approaching Island with focused look within her eyes, before she was broken out of her focus at the mention of her name. "My lady Admiral Cordelia, we have received confirmation that our target Frederick Barbarossa known under the alias Redbeard was sited upon the island by various locals in the past month". Reported one of the Alsa Soilders as he continued to read the report he was giving earlier. "It seems he has taken refuge with the mountainous terrain of the island." he concluded with a salute. "Good Job Lieutenant, you are Dismissed" spoke Cordelia as she made her way towards her cabin to once again study what is known about the Pirate and to prepare her strategies to accomplish her mission. "You will not escape the night of the Alsa Empire, our Queen has grand plans for you after all". She thought as she stripped off her cloth once she was security within her private quarters before making her way towards the shower all the wild various plans swam though her mind. Category:Role-Plays Category:Jakyou Category:Ninshū